


9 months of love

by PenelopeR



Series: The Bassets [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Worry, tiredness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: It takes 9 months to grow a baby
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: The Bassets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164437
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	1. Worry

Daphne sat in their chamber, it was three months since she had reconciled with her Duke, her love, her husband, and she smiled as she looked around their chamber. She felt such joy now. She walked out of their chamber and walked down the corridor. 

“Your grace,” a maid said to her and Daphne smiled at her, she could not get used to it, even though it had had been nearly six months since she had married her dear Simon, her dear Simon. “Your grace,” another maid said to her, and she smiled in response as she walked into the drawing room and sat on the chaise, feeling exhausted already. 

“Your grace,” Rose said as she walked in, “would you like some tea?” Daphne thought for a moment and then nodded. “Do you know where Simon is?” Daphne asked her. “He’s gone out,” Rose said gently. Daphne looked at her and nodded. She knew he could not be with her all the time; he was the duke after all, he had I am sure especially important things to do. 

Rose left her and Daphne sighed, and she shut her eyes just for a moment, she felt like she had, had no sleep at all. 

Simon rode up to his home, his home, the home he shared with his wife, his duchess, his beloved. He walked into the entrance hall, hoping he would still be in time to have breakfast with his wife, he hated getting up and leaving her while she was still sleeping.

“Good morning your grace,” Mrs Coulston said to him. “Good morning,” Simon said smiling, “is the duchess up…” Mrs Coulston looked at him and sighed. “Is something wrong?” Simon asked her worriedly. “I don’t think so your grace,” she said slowly, “she’s in the drawing room, asleep.” Simon turned and looked at her. “Asleep?” Simon asked looking at her, “is she unwell?”

He did not wait for an answer he walked towards the drawing room, and he walked in to find her, his Daphne sleeping on the chaise, the tea she asked for just waiting for her to wake up. Simon looked at Rose as she walked in. “How long as the Duchess been asleep?” Simon asked her. “About two hours, your grace,” Rose said to her. Simon looked at her worriedly. “Could you tell the cooks to make us something to eat, anything I don’t mind, the duchess’s favourite maybe…”

Simon looked at Daphne and sat next to her and took her hand stroked it, she was not cold or hot, he relaxed a little, he could not bear to see her sick. He felt her begin to stir and he kissed her hand and smiled at her as he saw her beautiful brown eyes, with a tiny speck of green open. 

“Simon,” Daphne said in a start, “oh my goodness, what you must think of me, sleeping through the day…” Simon looked at her and smiled. “Daph, you’re a duchess you could sleep for 24 hours of the day if you so wished too…” 

Daphne looked at him and he saw then, she was pale. Simon looked at her worriedly. “You're sick,” Simon said to her. “I am not sick,” Daphne said seriously, “I am perfectly well…” Simon looked at her and sighed. “You would tell me if you were ill wouldn’t you,” Simon asked her. “Of course,” Daphne said to him. Simon nodded at her.

Simon sat and watched her as they sat and had brunch together, she was barely touching the food. “Is something the matter, my love?” Simon asked worriedly. Daphne looked up at him as she tried to eat the sandwich Rose had put on her plate. “I do feel actually quite queer,” Daphne said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Simon rang the bell and as he did, he stood up and walked towards her. “I don’t think the fish agreed with me last night,” Daphne said as she looked at him, “please don’t worry Simon…” Simon looked at her, did she not know how utterly indispensable she was to him. 

Mrs Coulston walked in and then saw that the duchess was deathly pale, and the Duke looked like he was ready to pass out as well. “I want you to call in our doctor,” Simon said to her as he picked up the duchess in his arms. “I don’t need a doctor,” Daphne said to him. “You will let me look after my wife,” Simon said as he looked at her. 

Daphne was silent as she felt his strong arms around her. “I’m just tired Simon,” Daphne whispered to him. “Yes well,” Simon said as he put her down on their bed, “you will give me the satisfaction of letting the doctor tell me that, you could barely finish a cucumber sandwich, and you barely ate the fish last night…” 

“The doctor is on its way,” Mrs Coulston said to them as she walked into the room. “I don’t need a doctor,” Daphne said to him, “please Simon, I am just…” Simon looked at her, Daphne saw he was worried about her. “Will it put your mind at rest?” Daphne asked him. “Yes,” Simon breathed out. 

“The doctor is here,” Jefferies said as he knocked on the door. “Send him up,” Simon said to him as he finished putting on his dear Daphne’s gown. “Simon you're frowning,” Daphne said as she looked at him. Simon was silent for a moment and then looked at her and kissed the top of her head. “It’s a worry line,” he whispered to her, “caused by you, always by you, even when we were pretending to court, the worry line was there…” Daphne looked up at him and then stroked the line on his forehead.

The door opened, and he saw the doctor come in. “Your graces,” the doctor said as he bowed, “I hear the duchess isn’t feeling well…” Simon looked at him annoyed. “Evidently,” Simon said annoyed, “hence why I sent for you…” 

Daphne took his hand and rubbed his knuckles calmly. “Duke,” the doctor said, “would you care to leave while I examine the duchess,” the doctor said to him. “I’d rather not,” Simon said as he looked at her. “Simon,” Daphne whispered to him, “let the doctor do his job, I’m okay Simon…”

Simon was pacing, he knew he was pacing, the maids knew he was pacing. He hoped and prayed it was just the stress of being a duchess, all those god-awful parties they had to go to, all those meetings, he hoped it was nothing more serious. 

He was probably overreacting, but he could not bear it if anything happened to his duchess… His Daph. His duchess, his grace, his love. 

The doctor walked into his chamber and smiled at him. “How is she?” Simon asked breathlessly, “is my wife okay?” The doctor looked at him. “I will like the duchess tell you,” the doctor said slowly, “but she will be fine, duke, she will be simply fine, I’ll be in your study, we can discuss things further after you have spoken to your wife.”

Simon opened his chamber door and saw her, sitting up in bed, so regal, so beautiful, her face still pale, he just wanted to hold her. “Daphne,” Simon said as he swallowed down the ball of emotion in his throat. 

Daphne looked at him and tears filled her eyes. “Hey,” Simon said as he walked to the bed, “what is it, the doctor just told me you’re fine, why the tears…” Daphne looked at him and smiled. “Are you okay?” Simon whispered. 

Daphne took a steadying breath. “I’m going to be okay Simon,” Daphne said taking steadying breaths. “Now you’re scaring me…” Simon said as he looked at her. “I didn’t even realize with all the changes in our lives recently, that my courses…” Daphne continued. Simon gulped as he looked at her. This was it; he knew the words were going to come from her, and he tried to take steadying breaths. “We’re having a baby,” Daphne whispered to him. 

Simon looked at her and smiled at her. “A baby,” he whispered. Daphne looked at him and nodded. “Simon…” Daphne started slowly. “No Daphne,” Simon whispered to her, “let me finish please…”

“Am I happy?” Simon asked her, trying to stop his stutter, “of course I am, we’ve spoken about the promise I made to my father was only punishing me, and now the vow is broken, and we’re going to be parents, and I am going to have a family with the woman I love…” 

“But…” Simon whispered to her, “with my mother…” Simon to a steadying breath and looked at her, “I am petrified for you, and I will be unbearable as the months go on because the thought of losing you is unbearable, and it will not happen, you will have the best doctors, midwives, and anything else that you will need…” Daphne looked at him. “You are a duchess,” Simon whispered, “and the duchess gets the best treatment…” Daphne looked at him. “Oh Simon,” Daphne whispered, “its going to be okay, my mother had eight, we are from strong stock, I’m going to be okay, Simon…” 

“Of course, you are,” Simon said as he stood up, “there is no other option, now I want you to rest, I need to speak to the doctor…” Daphne looked at him, she knew he had to do this, had to hear about the low risks of birth nowadays. “Simon,” Daphne whispered to him. “I love you,” Simon said with such honesty, she gasped, “both of you, now rest…” Simon closed the door to their chamber, and he leaned against the door and sighed, the fear beginning to set in.


	2. Books & Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wants books and Daphne write a letter

Simon walked into his study and took a steady breath as went to the decanter and poured himself a whiskey. “Your grace,” the doctor said as he looked at him. “So, she’s with child,” Simon said slowly to him. “Indeed, your grace,” the doctor said to him, “she’s tired because it’s the first trimester…” 

Simon looked at him intently. “What else can I expect?” Simon asked him, “I want to know everything, what danger is she in?” The doctor looked at him. “Well, your grace, the danger now would be the baby not taking…” the doctor said looking at him, “your grace, the duchess seems like she is a strong woman…” Simon looked at him. “I’m sure they said that about my mother,” Simon said bitterly, “and guess what happened to her…” 

The doctor looked at him. “Your grace,” he said slowly, “medicine has improved since then…” Simon looked at him. “I want the best for her,” Simon said to him, “I want you to get the best midwives for her…” The doctor looked at him. “Your grace,” he started and then stopped as he saw Simon’s face. “I want the best,” Simon said seriously, “now I want to hear about this what did you call it, trimester?” The doctor nodded at him. 

Daphne sat in their bed and sighed and then smiled giddily, she was going to be a mother, a mother with the man she loved as the father, her dear Simon, he looked so worried, so scared, she wanted to go and find him, but she was so tired. She closed her eyes and then smiled as her hand rested on her stomach.

“Sickness, your grace,” the doctor said to him, “you can expect sickness, extreme tiredness…” Simon looked at him and nodded. “How much sickness?” Simon asked him seriously. “It depends on the woman,” the doctor said slowly, “each case can differ…” Simon looked at him. “Your grace,” the doctor said to him, “when I examined the duchess, she was quite healthy, she is experiencing tiredness, because the baby is taking her energy to grow.”

Simon looked at him. “I want you to get me some books,” Simon said to the doctor, “medical books about it, I need to be prepared…” The doctor looked at him seriously. “Your grace,” the doctor said, “that’s quite unnecessary…” Simon just looked at him. 

“Am I or am I not the Duke of Hastings?” Simon asked him, “and when I ask for a book on pregnancy, I expect a book on pregnancy… not to be told no, as I said I want the duchess and my child to have the best care…” Simon took a deep breath. 

“As you wish, your grace,” the doctor said as he stood up. “I also expect you to be on call when I ask you to be,” Simon said as he looked at him seriously, “and look for a midwife, the best…” the doctor just nodded at him. 

Daphne woke up and smiled and then saw Simon sitting next to her on the bed. “Simon,” Daphne whispered to him. Simon looked at her and his face changed from worried too smiling. “How are you, my love?” Simon asked her. “I’m okay Simon,” Daphne said smiling, “but you, you look…” Simon looked at her. “I’m fine,” Simon sad seriously, “I will ask Rose to bring you up so tea…” 

Daphne took his hand. “Simon,” Daphne whispered, “I’m okay…” Simon looked at her and nodded. “I know you are,” he whispered, “rest… I’ll be back with your tea…” Daphne looked at him. “Could you bring me a pen and paper?” Daphne asked hm. 

“What on ever for?” Simon asked her. “I would so like to write to my Mother,” Daphne said to him. “Of course,” Simon said to her. “Simon,” Daphne said again to him, “are you okay?” Simon looked at her and smiled. “Of course,” Simon said as he took her hand and kissed it, “I am more than okay, I am just worried about you…” Daphne smiled at him and kissed his knuckles. “Simon,” Daphne whispered, “you are happy? You do want this don’t you?”

Simon looked at her and smiled, a true smile. “I promise you,” Simon said as he put both their hands on his heart, “this is what I want, you, my wife, the duchess I never wanted, but you came into my life and captured me the moment I met you with your wit and your beauty, and now having a family with you is all I dream off, but I am worried, but I will always worry about you…”

Daphne was sitting at her desk in her chamber and put the ink on her pen and started to write…

My dearest Anthony, 

I am writing to you as your sister now, your dear sister, I know we have not seen eye to eye recently after what happened with my dear Simon… 

But you were once friends, and right now Simon needs a friend, he does not need Jefferies, he needs a friend… I know I am probably asking for too much, as I married your friend, but truly Anthony we are happy…

I know when you stormed into our house in London, you thought we were not, but Anthony it was not Simon who hurt me, it was I that hurt Simon…

Please would you be our guest, and I will explain more to you on your arrival…

Daphne pulled the chain in her room and smiled up at Rose as she entered. “Could you get this sent to my brother Anthony,” Daphne said as she looked at her. Rose curtseyed and then smiled at her. “Of course, your grace,” she whispered. 

“Where’s the Duke?” Daphne asked her. “He’s in his study,” Rose said slowly, “reading, some books came for him this afternoon…” Daphne looked at her confused as she walked out of her chambers and headed down the stairs. 

Daphne knocked on his door and opened it to see Simon deep in thought. “Are you working?” Daphne asked him. Simon looked up at her and closed his book in a start. “Are you okay?” Simon asked, “you should be in bed, you should be resting…”

Daphne looked at him. “Simon,” Daphne said slowly, “I am fine, I’ve rested… What are you reading?” Simon looked down at the book. “Just some work,” Simon said smiling at her, “shall we take lunch dear?”

“Viscount,” the footman said as he knocked on his study door. Anthony stood up and opened the door. “You have a letter from your sister,” he said as he handed it to him. 

Anthony ripped it opened and read it and sighed. “Oh sister,” Anthony whispered, “how can I be friends with a man who…” 

Dearest Daphne, 

Of course, I will come and visit you and the Duke, but friendship Daphne, you are asking a lot, are you forgetting everything that has happened? But I will come and visit, so you can talk to me, I promise I will try and not to judge. 

I know Simon is a good man, I do know that let’s see what this visit brings… I’ll see you soon sister…”


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony comes for a visit

Daphne looked at Simon as they ate their dinner a few days later. "I have asked Anthony to come for a few days," Daphne said after a period of silence. Simon looked at her as he put down his wine. "I know I should of asked you first," Daphne said as she looked at him. "This is your house too," Simon said as he looked at her, "but I do have to ask, why just Anthony?" 

"He's your friend," Daphne said looking at him, "I do think you two should still be friends..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "It's different now," Simon said seriously, "I mean I don't think he wants to rip my head off anymore." Daphne looked at him. "But," Simon said continuing, "I am married to his sister, and he knows I've made you miserable..." Daphne looked at him. "You haven't," Daphne said seriously, "we were both in the wrong..." Simon looked at her. "Anyone can stay my love," Simon said smiling, "I will look forward to Anthony's visit, if it was Colin we would have to order more food in!" Daphne looked at him and let out a giggle. 

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked her. "I feel fine," Daphne said smiling, "wonderful, I felt a little bit queasy this morning, but it passed..." Simon looked at her and nodded. 

___

Daphne sat in the drawing room the next morning and put her tea down, she was beginning to feel quite queasy. "Your grace," Rose said as she looked at her, "your brother is here." Daphne went to stand up but then stopped as she held onto the table as a wave of nausea hit her. "Are you okay Duchess?" Rose asked her worriedly. "I'm fine," Daphne said slowly and then smiled as Anthony walked in. 

"Daff," Anthony said as he walked in, "what's wrong? You look awful..." Daphne looked at Rose. "Could we have some tea and biscuits, and is the Duke in?" Daphne asked her. "The Duke is in his study," Rose said, "he's reading..." Daphne looked at her and nodded. "Could you let him know my brother is here?" Daphne asked her. 

Anthony looked at her. "Daphne," Anthony said slowly, "your letter worried me..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Please don't worry," Daphne said slowly, "Simon and I..." Simon walked in and smiled at Daphne and then frowned as he saw her pale face and he walked towards her and put his arm around her. "Daphne and I are having a baby," Simon said proudly as he looked at Anthony. 

___

Anthony stood there and looked at them and blinked. "Wow," Anthony said and then put his hand out for Simon to shake. "Congratulations," Anthony said to him. Simon took his hand and smiled. "We're just delighted," Simon said smiling as he sat down at the table. "Does mother know," Anthony said as he looked at Daphne. 

"Not yet," Simon said as he looked at Daphne, "I have invited the rest of the family to stay for a few days...." Daphne turned and looked at him. "Oh Simon," Daphne exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, "thank you so much..." Simon just smiled at her and then sat down. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink," Anthony said as he looked at Simon. 

Simon looked at Daphne worriedly. "I'll be fine," Daphne whispered, "you go and have a drink with my brother, I will just go and have a sleep..." Simon looked at her. 

___

Anthony sat and looked at Simon as they drank slowly. "So a father," Anthony said looking at him. Simon put his drink down and looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, who would of thought it?" Simon said sighing. "Not me," Anthony said slowly, "I remember you saying you were never going to marry..." Simon looked at him. "Your sister is a special girl to break a vow," Simon said slowly. 

"That she is," Anthony said seriously, "and if you hurt them..." Simon looked at him and took a deep breath. "I won't hurt them," Simon said seriously, "the thought of hurting them..." Anthony looked at him. "Daphne is worried about you," Anthony said after a period of silence. Simon looked at him. "So I'm asking you as a friend now, not as Daphne's brother, what is wrong?" Anthony said as he moved forward and looked at him. 

Simon looked at him and then put his arm up to the landlord for another two drinks. "You know my mother died," Simon said slowly. Anthony nodded and then it hit him and he put his drink down. "Simon," Anthony said slowly, "Daphne is strong, she will be okay..." Simon looked at him. "I'm sure they said the same about my mother," Simon said seriously. "Medicine has changed since then," Anthony continued, "I will pay..." Simon looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "I think that's my duty now," Simon said seriously, "Daphne and our child..." 

"Of course," Anthony said looking at him, "forgive me..." Simon waved his apology away. "I suppose I don't know what it is to have siblings," Simon said as he looked at him, "I should of had four or five brothers or sister..." Anthony put his drink down and looked at him. "I'm sorry," Anthony said slowly, "Mother lost a couple of children before she had Eloise..." Simon looked up at him. "Mother died giving birth to me," Simon whispered so quietly, that Anthony at first struggled to hear him. 

"And?" Anthony said as he looked at him. "The thought of losing Daphne..." Simon said as he took a deep breath. Anthony looked at him and sighed. "Daff is strong," Anthony said seriously, "didn't you tell me that she punched Nigel?" Simon smiled at the memory. "She did," Simon said slowly, "but punching a bastard who doesn't respect a lady, is slightly different to bringing our child into the world..."

Anthony put his hand up to the landlord signalling for more drinks. "Do you love my sister?" Anthony asked him. Simon looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Simon asked him. "I am seriously asking," Anthony said to him, "because I remember you telling us you'd never marry..." 

Simon looked at him. "When you find the woman you love," Simon said honestly, "I had no choice, the moment she bumped into me, she captivated me..." Anthony listened and sighed. "So why did you refuse to marry, why did you nearly let me shoot you?" Simon knocked back his drink. "Because Daphne wanted a family, she wanted to be a mother and I..." 

"And now your going to have a family," Anthony said looking at him. "Indeed," Simon said looking at him, "Indeed I am, but unlike my father, I am already putting things in place..." Anthony looked at him his eyebrow raised. "And what exactly is that?" Anthony asked him. "I'm having the best doctors coming to attend to her," Simon said seriously, "my doctor is already looking, and you've heard about midwifes..." 

Anthony looked at him. "Isn't that women who specialise in births?" Anthony asked him. Simon looked at him and nodded. "I have donated a vast sum of money to the cause..." Anthony looked at him. "I have to have them safe," Simon said seriously, "Unlike my father, I care about Daphne, as much as I love this baby she's carrying, Daphne is my number one concern when her confinement comes..." 

"How much?" Anthony asked him. "Pardon?" Simon asked him. "How much did you donate?" Anthony asked him, "I will match your donation..." Simon smiled at him. "I've also been reading on pregnancy," Simon said looking at him, "I am..." Anthony looked at him. "Doing everything I asked and more when you agreed to marry my sister..." Anthony finished for him. 

___

Daphne looked at Anthony as he sat down with her as Simon went out to sort some business out. "So what did you talk about yesterday?" Daphne asked him. Anthony looked at her. "Your asking me to break a gentleman's agreement here," Anthony said seriously and then smiled at her. "I am worried about him," Daphne said seriously, "he locks himself away in the study and he says he's reading... reading..." 

"He is reading," Anthony said seriously, "he's reading all about pregnancy..." Daphne put her cup down and looked at him. "A book about..." Daphne started. "He wants to make sure your going to be okay," Anthony said seriously, "I would presume that you know about his mother..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Let me just say he adores you Daff, and even though I was apprehensive about him and you!" 

"So you approve now?" Daphne asked him. "It's still a little weird my best friend married to my sister, but I know he loves you..." Daphne smiled at him. "I know he does, he burns for me..." Anthony puts his hand up and stops her. "No more information," Anthony said seriously. Daphne just smiled at him. 

"His father was a cruel man," Daphne said as she looked at her brother, "and I know he worries about bonding with the..." Anthony shook his head. "No its more about getting you through the birth," Anthony said seriously, "trust me, all I will say, is he has it all under control, and I know how you like to be in control of everything, but let him control this Daff..." Daphne looked at him. 

"He is looking into midwives," Anthony said seriously, "he is taking fatherhood very seriously Daff, he's going to be just fine, just please don't do anything to put yourself at risk!" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I wouldn't," Daphne said seriously, "not after everything we endured to get to this point.. thank you Anthony..."


	4. Midwives

Daphne looked at Simon as they waited outside for the arrival of The Bridgertons. "How are you feeling?" Simon asked her as he put his arms around her. "I'm quite well Simon," Daphne said smiling up at him. Simon squeezed her hand and then saw the carriage arrive and Daphne looked at it smiling. "Happy?" Simon asked her. "So happy," Daphne said as she looked at him, "Thank you, Simon..."

Eloise jumped out of the coach and smiled at the big house. "Woah!" Eloise exclaiming, "this is awesome!" Hyacinth looked at it. "It's a historical castle," Hyacinth said seriously. "I wonder if we are in time for lunch," Colin said seriously. Violet looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I can't help it if I am always hungry," Colin said seriously. Benedict rolled his eyes. "Sister," Benedict said smiling, "how lovely to see you... Hastings..." 

"Mother," Daphne said as he looked at her, "I am so happy you could all come and visit us." Violet smiled at her. "I have been waiting for your invitation," Violet said smiling, "Your grace..." Simon looked at her and took her hand kissed it. 

___

Simon looked at Daphne as they sat around the table. "This is so amazing," Hyacinth said looking around, "the history of this room, could I have a tour afterwards?" Simon looked at her and nodded. "Yes of course," Simon said smiling, "I would be glad to give you a tour..." Hyacinth clapped her hands happily. "Can we see the stables too?" Gregory asked. "Of course," Simon said seriously. 

"Are you okay Daphne?" Violet asked as she saw her daughter push around the food on her plate. "Do you need to go and have a lie down?" Simon asked her trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I'm quite alright," Daphne said smiling at him. Simon stood up and looked at Daphne and walked over to where she was sitting. He looked down at her and smiled. 

"We have some news to share with you," Simon said as he smiled at them all, "Daphne and I are going to be parents." Violet looked at them her hand going over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes. "Oh your grace, Daphne, I can't tell you how pleased I am..."

"Congratulations sister," Benedict said as he looked at her and then stood up and offered Simon his hand. Simon shook it and then smiled down at Daphne. "A baby," Colin said as he had a mouthful of food, "That's great news, what wonderful news!"

"A grandchild," Violet said happily. "Where do babies come from though!" Eloise exclaimed, "I mean I know I've asked this before, but I have no idea..." "They come from eggs," Hyacinth says as she looks at her. Benedict looked at Colin and smirked at him. "Hyacinth," Violet exclaimed. Simon smirked down at Daphne. "It's true," Hyacinth said seriously. "I can't wait until it's her debut season," Simon whispered to Daphne, "he is going to have his work cut out!" 

___

Daphne looked at Simon as he held out his arm for Hyacinth to take. "He is going to be a wonderful father," Violet said to her. "I know mother," Daphne said to her, "I just hope he in time realizes that..." Violet looked at her. "I can't tell you mother," Daphne said gently, "but I know he is going to be just wonderful..." Violet turned and looked at her. "You are happy aren't you?" Violet asked her, "I was a bit worried about you both after the Hastings ball..." 

Daphne looked at her and smiled. "I'm so happy," Daphne said honestly, "you were right, we just had to get used to being married and work on it..." Violet looked at her and nodded. "You married your best friend like I did, marriages take time to get right, but I can see how right it is..." Violet said to her. "Mother," Daphne said slowly, "Would you mind terribly if Simon was with me, when it's my time?"

Violet turned and looked at her. "It's very rare for a man to be in the room," Violet said, "I mean it's not really known..." Daphne sighed. "I would so like him to be there," Daphne said slowly. Violet looked at her and nodded. "It won't bother me," Violet whispered to her. 

___

"Simon," Hyacinth says to him, "I adore this castle, can I come and visit again?" Simon looked at him and nodded. "You can come whenever you like, your family..." Simon said seriously. "Can I call you brother?" Hyacinth says. Simon smiled at her and nodded. "Why don't you have brothers and sisters?" Hyacinth asked him. Simon was silent for a moment. "My mother passed away," Simon said honestly. "Oh I am sorry," Hyacinth says, "that's sad, did you meet her?" Simon shook her head. "I didn't meet my father either," Hyacinth says sadly, "I sometimes wonder what he was like, do you wonder?"

"I do," Simon said honestly, "but I know a few things from Lady Banbury..." Hyacinth looked at him. "She loved music," Simon continued, "she loved flowers and gardening, and she loved art..." Hyacinth looked at him. "She sounds like Daphne," Hyacinth said warmly. Simon was quiet for a moment but nodded. "She does," Simon said smiling. "Eloise would say it was written in the stars," Hyacinth said sighing, "Anthony won't tell me much about my father, but Daphne says he was full of love, and he took his job as Viscount very seriously..." Simon looked at her and smiled. 

"Your sister tells me the same," Simon said slowly. "Do you wish you had brothers and sister?" Hyacinth asked him. "I sometimes do," Simon said to her. "You have me," Hyacinth said to him, "You are my favourite brother..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "Don't let Anthony hear you say that," Simon said seriously. "Anthony is a big grump," Hyacinth says, "he needs to get married quickly..." Simon smirked down at her. 

___

"I think Hyacinth is completely in love with you," Daphne said as they got ready for dinner. "I think she's a very intelligent girl," Simon said slowly, "I hope if we have a daughter, we will have one just like her..." Daphne smiled at him lovingly. "You wouldn't mind a daughter?" Daphne asked him. "No," Simon said as he turned and looked at her lovingly. "All I care about is you coming through your confinement," Simon continued, "and that our child is healthy, that's all I want..." 

"I've been thinking Simon," Daphne said as she looked at him. Simon turned and looked at her. "I spoke to mother about it," Daphne said slowly, "and I know it's not proper, especially not for a duke and a duchess..." Simon looked at her. "I want you to be in the room when my time comes," Daphne said looking at him. Simon looked at her and smiled. "I think they would have to kill me, to keep me out," Simon said honestly. Daphne smiled at him.

"Daph," Simon whispered, "I know I should have probably spoken to you about this, but I've had to work it out in my mind, you know how scared I am for you, for our child to make it safely into the world, I've researched having midwives, and have donated quite a bit of money to the cause, I would like you to have midwives, not just a doctor, medicine is changing..." 

Daphne looked at him and put her arm around him. "You are a wonderful man Simon," Daphne whispered, "and I think having midwives would be wonderful, and I think us having them, will be wonderful for women of not our stature to have them, maybe we could..." Daphne stopped and looked at him. "What?" Simon asked her, "whatever you want you know I will try to give you..." 

"It's not for me," Daphne said slowly, "maybe if we had midwives it will help the cause, maybe we could set up a charity..." Simon looked at her, his heart filling with love. "I..." Simon started his stutter becoming prominent. "No one should have to go through what your mother went through, but most importantly what you went through, I don't want that, I want to use my status, our status now for the good..." Simon looked at her and kissed her on the head. "I love you," he whispered. Daphne smiled at him. "Come on, let's go down for dinner," Daphne said as she stood up and took his arm.


End file.
